


Never Take Calculus at 7 in the Morning

by microwaveslayer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coffee, High School AU, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan really hates taking an early morning class and he really hates the fact that the muscle-bound guy next to him has some amazing coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Take Calculus at 7 in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt here: otpoftheday dot tumblr dot com /post/ 120907153371/ prompt-138 .

In the first ten minutes of class, Eridan managed a really rad doodle of a wizard seahorse in the margins of his notes, which were sparse. He could just read the textbook later and copy the odd problems out of the back of the book. Who even needed calculus anyway.  
He would've napped if it weren't for the scent of coffee from the desk two students over.  
Eridan leaned forward, trying to get the attention of the muscle-bound jerk with the horse-thermos. He even waved a little for emphasis. And when that didn't work, he folded a piece of paper in half, scribbled a sentence in sloppy cursive, and folded it, elbowing the girl with the black lipstick next to him.  
With a smirk, she passed it to the muscle-bound kid. He glanced down at the note and leaned forward ever so slightly. Eridan grinned at him, giving a cautious glance at their instructor. The note was passed back.  
i don't mind sharing  
Eridan could've married the boy. He passed the horse-covered thermos to the girl next to Eridan, who passed the thermos to him. After a gulp of the coffee (and was it ever strong), he passed it back.  
“Thank you,” Eridan mouthed.  
The muscle-bound boy turned red and set his thermos precisely in the upper right corner of his desk.  
Eridan found it much easier to stay awake as the caffeine took hold. Not that he was going to take notes in the first place. And the rest of the class continued without incident.

* * *

“Hey, horse-kid.”  
Equius turned his head and smiled at Eridan.  
“You totally saved my life,” Eridan said, placing a dramatic hand on his chest. “Where do you even get coffee that strong?”  
Equius shrugged and mumbled, “I brew it at home. Nepeta usually sleeps in unless I make a pot of coffee.”  
“Your sister?”  
“Adopted,” Equius explained.   
“Do you . . . wanna sit with me at lunch?” Eridan asked. “I mean, we're pretty cool and they should know the guy that saved my life.”  
Equius nodded, “I would like that.”  
Eridan pecked his cheek. “Great. Fef is going to love you, horse-kid.”  
“Equius.”  
“I know,” Eridan told him. “You're the only one who understands half of this math crap.”  
“I could tutor you,” Equius offered.  
“And make some more coffee that strong?”  
“Certainly.”  
“You're a knight in shining armour,” Eridan swooned. He grinned when he saw how red the other turned.


End file.
